wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zając/XXV
Pies wściekły wpadł do Malwicz, zwierzę szalone, opętane przez pożądliwość kąsania wszystkiego, co się zdarzy. Łeb na dół opuszczony, u paszczy rozdziawionej wisiał język jakby flak sinawy z nitką śliny, ogon obwisły, ruchy nagłe, niepewne, drgawkowate. Dziwnie zezując zapadłymi ślepiami, biegł drogą wężykowato i coraz to nawiedził podwórko gospodarskie, aby tam zaszczepić swą wściekliznę. Rzucił się oto na krowę, ugryzł ją w nogę; spokojne bydlę podskoczyło, ryknęło, potem stanęło i przeżuwało w dalszym ciągu. Napadł gęś z pisklętami: chwycił jedną gąskę, ścisnął w zębach i wypluł ją martwą. Matka, choć to gęś, rozpostarła skrzydła, z sykiem śmiało nań uderzyła; on zgrzytnął, wyszczerzył zęby, skoczył, skubnął ją dobrze i na białym pierzu pozostawił plamę krwawą. Ciężka plaga gospodarstw! Na innym podwórku rozpłoszył kury, które rozgłośnie kokowiakując, wzlatywały na strzechy, płoty i drzewa. W śmietniku było prosię rozcmochtane, dopadł je, poczochrał, także mu znamię krwawe wyrył zębem na bieliźnie. O płot się potrącił i ze złością zatopił zębce w płocie. Wypadł, zataczał się jak pijany, a wtem dwa kundle zabiegają mu drogę, czujne i bitne strażniki swego podwórka. Niedługo trwała walka zacięta: trzy psy zbite w jeden ruchliwy kłębek, otoczone obłokiem kurzawy, warcząc i mrucząc zajadle przez chwilkę tylko tarzały się, szarpały – i wściekły pognał dalej. Po drodze oberwał połę kapoty jakiemuś szlachcicowi, który wyrwał kół z płota, wrzasnął na całe gardło - „Pies wściekły!” - i rzucił się za nim w pogoń. Teraz dopiero z chat wybiegały kobiety, porywały małe dzieci bawiące się przed domami i z pośpiechem do izb unosiły. Swoją drogą mężczyźni chwytali drągi, żerdzie, widły i z wielkim krzykiem gromadnie pędzili za wściekłym. Najwścieklejszy nawet zmyka, gdy mu grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Pies cwałem przebiegł około domu Tetery, nie zajrzał tu już na podwórko, tylko wpadł w opłotki, a za nim pogoń sadziła. Tymczasem od strony łąk wracała tędy właśnie Marynia Teterzanka, niosąc w ręku ogromny snopek kwiatów polnych. Widok psa, wrzaski ścigających nadzwyczajnie przeraziły dziewczynę. Upuściła kwiaty, rzuciła się na żywy płot z głogów i tarniny, padła wśród kolców, zemdlała ze strachu. Pogoń, złożona z szlachty zagonowej, huknęła teraz jeszcze głośniej, natarła jeszcze żwawiej. I pies rwał jak szalony, a kiedy w przebiegu otarł się o Teterzankę, urwał jej kawałek błękitnej spódnicy. - Hu-ha! Hu-ha! - wrzasnęła pogoń i niektórzy młodsi rączo wysforowali się naprzód, pierwsi przypadli po rycersku do omdlałej, zaczęli ją czym prędzej cucić. Toż błękitna spódnica podbiła niejedno serce w Malwiczach i gdyby tylko nie była zadzierała swego zadartego noska, Tetera miałby już zięcia. Cóż, kiedy fumy – i ten Chylecki. Młodzież niebawem spostrzegła, że piękna Marynia ma rozdartą pończochę, a na pończosze krwawe plamki. Zrodziło się więc – rzecz prosta – pytanie, czy ją pies wściekły ukąsił, czy też zraniły ostre kolce głogów w żywym płocie. Kiedy nareszcie odzyskała przytomność, a jeszcze nie ochłonęła z przestrachu, dwaj młodzieńcy wzięli ją pod ręce i pełną wdzięku, cokolwiek załzawioną, prowadzili do domu. Otaczał ich tłum liczny, z którym złączyły się teraz starsze i młodsze malwiczanki. W domu głównie kobiety jasno dowiodły Florze, Tereni i Jadzi, że Marynię bezwarunkowo pies wściekły pokąsał. „Trzeba zażegnać!” - nalegały jedne. - „Żelazem ranę wypalić” - powtarzały inne. Biedna Marynia! Dzisiaj właśnie, w wigilię świętego Jana, miała zamiar rzucić swój wianek na fale Wiereciejki i w tym celu nazbierała kwiatów, a tu się zdarzył taki przypadek. Pocieszała się tylko, że zapewne niewierny, choć dotąd stale kochany doktor, obejrzy rany na nodze i będzie je goił. Cierpienie ma także swój urok. - Doktora, jak najprędzej doktora! - zawołała mimowolnie, wodząc po zebranych smętnym wzrokiem. Szlachcianki mrugnęły jedna na drugą, a łokciami się trącały. Był zaś w Malwiczach młodzieniec, Witalis Korduskiewicz, który od dawna wzdychał potajemnie do Maryni; ona go lekceważyła, ponieważ często obuwał nogi w łapcie, a wyglądał jakby nigdy nie myty. Ten, bez względu na niebezpieczeństwo spotkania z psem wściekłym, pobiegł do Morzelan, ażeby dla pani swego serca sprowadzić doktora. Szedł, a po drodze myślał: „Mój Boże, czemuż nie jestem doktorem! Wyssałbym jad wścieklizny ustami z tej nóżki”. Mimo brudu i łapci Witalis był bardzo uczuciowym człowiekiem. Pies wściekły w samej rzeczy popędził do Morzelan. Widać go było z daleka, jak sunął drożyną, a biała sierść jego migała, odbijając od łąk zieleni. Czasami wyskoczył w górę, jak gdyby chciał w zęby pochwycić jakąś powietrzną marę, to znowu obracał się w kółko, wyszczerzał zęby i łapczywie gryzł nimi trawę. Niektórzy malwiczanie śledzili go okiem jeszcze, włażąc na strzechy, płoty, drzewa - „Już on nam teraz nic złego nie zrobi, poszedł sobie do Morzelan”. - Tak mówili, kiedy pies przepłynął strumień wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, jakoby pies wściekły obawiał się wody. Ha, bo też takie i są po największej części przekonania powszechne, a przecież się je uznaje! Mamy go w Morzelanach, gotowego kąsać wszystko, co napada. Oślica, szukając schronienia przed muchami w cieniu stodół, wpadła mu najprzód pod zęby i ugryzł ją parę razy. Ciekawa rzecz, co będzie, gdy się osioł wścieknie. Biegnąc około dworu, uciął w nos Boba, psa podwórzowego, a pozwolił się Joasi odpędzić miotłą z okolic tak zwanej garderoby: tu na bieliźnie nie pozostawił krwawego znamienia. Pod kuchnią stoczył straszliwą bitwę z Bekasem i wtedy się przekonano, że ów pies wściekły to Nero, wyżeł zaniedbany przez kucharza, a następnie kłusownik zawzięty. Spod kuchni pobiegł kędyś w ogród, gdzie zniknął. Ale wieść o psie wściekłym obiegła już Morzelany, a kto tylko posiadał broń palną i serce mężne, pośpieszał na wyprawę przeciw niemu. Że atoli nie wszyscy wiedzieli, jak ten wściekły wygląda, strzelano więc do wszelkiego psa, jaki się na drodze zdarzył. Robiono to przez chełpliwość, aby potem móc powiedzieć - „Ja zabiłem psa wściekłego!”. - O, chwało ludzka, czczy dymie! Grzmiały wystrzały tego dnia w Morzelanach jak gdyby w kniei i różne psy niewściekłe postradały życie. Właśnie na taką chwilę trafił tutaj Witalis Korduskiewicz, któremu głęboko utkwił w sercu obraz błękitnej spódniczki i białej pończoszki, naznaczonej krwią purpurową Maryni. Zastał on felczera w otwartym oknie mieszkania, czatującego z dubeltówką na przejście psa wściekłego przez drogę. Chylecki nie chciał słyszeć o tym, aby w tak niebezpieczną porę puszczać się do Malwicz, jakkolwiek Witalis ze wzruszeniem oświadczył, że w razie niebezpieczeństwa własną osobą gotów jest zasłonić doktora. Felczer miał własnego konia i bryczkę, mógł był do Malwicz jechać; ale on samolubnie myślał: „A jeżeli pies wściekły pokąsa mi szkapę?”. Naturalnie, nie kochał już Maryni. W jakiś czas dopiero nadeszły wieści uspokajające. Zginęły cztery psy, uważane za wściekłe, a między nimi – Nero, któremu zadała śmierć widłami dziewczyna, wyrzucająca nawóz z obory. Oprócz tego wystrzelano wszystkie psy pokąsane i podejrzane o pokąsanie przez wściekłego. Kiedy już ludność Morzelan wróciła do zwykłego trybu życia, Chylecki wybrał się nareszcie pieszo do Malwicz ze strzelbą na ramieniu i w towarzystwie Korduskiewicza. Po drodze zerwał w łąkach dwa różowe kwiatki, z których jeden przypiął sobie na piersiach, drugi przeznaczył dla Jadzi. Od pewnego czasu ta Teterzanka miała w sobie dla felczera jakiś wdzięk nieopisany – są wdzięki niedające się opisać. Podczas kiedy on kochał się kolejno w Maryni i Tereni, ona wypełniała, wypiękniała, rozwinęła się doskonale. Jednego dnia zwrócił na to przypadkiem uwagę i od razu zakochał się szalenie w tej trzeciej siostrze, która miała i nosek piękny, i uszka prześliczne, i dołeczki w buzi przecudne, i jeszcze coś, coś niedającego się opisać. Witalis przez całą drogę okiem psa wściekłego spoglądał na różowy kwiatek w mniemaniu, że go Chylecki ma zamiar oddać Maryni. Przybyli do chorej w chwili, kiedy Franek robił jej surowe wyrzuty za zbieranie kwiatów po łąkach: - Dla krów chwastu nie ma kto zbierać, a ty za kwiatami łazisz! Masz teraz głupia! Sprawiedliwie cię ten pies wściekły pokąsał! Teterzak, wobec choroby i kalectwa starego, trząsł całym domem, a siostry i matkę trzymał w karbach. Marynia leżała w łóżku w potach, ponieważ któraś z sąsiadek twierdziła, że jad wścieklizny można z siebie wyparować, wypocić, i przeto dawano dziewczynie szklankę za szklanką kwiatu bzowego. Chylecki z nadzwyczajną powagą obejrzał rany i rzekł: - Żartów tu nie ma! Trzeba wypalić żelazem! Zażądał sztabki żelaza, kazał rozniecić suty ogień na kominie, rozporządził, ażeby Franek i Witalis służyli mu za pomocników podczas wypalania rany. Wszystko to stało się zgodnie z jego wolą. Dwa lata niespełna temu Marynia nie pozwoliła sobie zaszczepić ospy na ramieniu, co – jak mówiła – zeszpeciłoby jej rękę, i felczer wzgląd ten uszanował: kochał ją wtedy. Obecnie chodziło dziewczynie o nogę, przy czym przewidywała i cierpienia dotkliwe, a nie było pewności, że ją pies wściekły istotnie skaleczył. Tymczasem Chylecki wymagał dziś bez pytania, aby się poddała wypalaniu, i najmniejszym słówkiem nie zachęcił jej do wytrwania; ona teraz nie śmiała czy nie umiała opierać się jego wymaganiu. Gwiazda Maryni gasła. „Może uległością zjednam go sobie” - pomyślała, wstrzymując gorzkie łzy, cisnące się do oczu. A on, jakby jej nigdy nie kochał, był zimny, sztywny, nawet szorstki. Więc i takie zachowywanie się musiała sobie tłumaczyć przez jego kapłaństwo sztuki: - Doktor nie może być innym, gdy uzdrawia ludzi. Nadeszła chwila stanowcza, wszyscy musieli opuścić izbę, z wyjątkiem felczera i obu jego pomocników. Teraz Franek silnie objął siostrę wpół, aby się z bólu nie rzucała. Witalis znowu z bijącym sercem trzymał oburącz jej nogę, a wydawało mu się, że czarne łapy jego są to obrzydliwe skazy na śnieżnobiałym i gładziutkim ciałku dziewczyny. Chora widziała, jak Chylecki z twarzą obojętną, bez najmniejszego wzruszenia, przystępował do wypalania rany, zbliżając się od komina do łóżka z długą sztabką żelaza, rozpaloną na końcu do czerwoności. „Gdyby mię choć cokolwiek jeszcze kochał, nie byłby taki... On myśli tylko o Jadzi teraz”. Wtem poczuła, że trzymające jej nogę ręce Witalisa drżą nadzwyczajnie; spojrzała na niego: był zielony, a twarz jego wykrzywiła się straszliwie. „On się nade mną lituje” - myślała i ogarnęła ją trwoga, a tu doktor w tej chwili rozpalonym żelazem zaczął piec nogę. Wrzasnęła jak szalona, swąd spalonego mięsa rozszedł się po izbie. Chylecki znowu przypalił lepiej, ona znowu wrzasnęła. Nagle z łoskotem drzwi się rozwarły i na progu stanął stary Tetera, podobny do grobowej jakiejś mary: wychudły, wybielały, z policzkami wewnątrz wtłoczonymi, z okiem jednym głęboko zapadłym i przerażonym, osiwiały kaleka, bez ręki. Ponieważ w czasie swej choroby po całych nocach jęczał i nikomu spać nie dawał, przeniesiono go na drugą stronę domu, do tak zwanej przystawki dla gęsi, kur i kaczek. Tam żył samotny, cierpiał, niedołężniał, grzybiał, nic nie wiedząc, co się dzieje w jego własnym domu. Teraz posłyszał wrzaski przerażające Maryni, zerwał się z posłania, wpadł i ponurym głosem zapytał: - Wy co tutaj? Franek natychmiast pobiegł do ojca, spojrzał mu ostro w oczy i rzekł szorstko: - Raz powiedziałem, żeby się ojciec do niczego nie wtrącał! Stary otwarł usta, bąkał: - Mary... Mary... Ale syn usunął go za drzwi i drzwi na haczyk założył. Na tym się zakończyło owo wypalanie rany na nodze Maryni Teterzanki. Od tego czasu bywał już Korduskiewicz codziennym gościem w domu Tetery. Nieśmiały, niezręczny, zawsze milczący, siadał i wpatrywał się w Marynię jak w obraz cudowny. Trzy siostry ostrzyły na nim swój dowcip, stroiły sobie z niego żarciki, używały go do posyłek, mówiły, że się przyswoił. On się nigdy nie obrażał, był w siódmym niebie, jeżeli której oddał jaką przysługę. Franek, szorstki dla wszystkich, był względem Witalisa nadzwyczajnie gościnny, uprzejmy i, gdy go nieraz spotkał we wsi, w polu, ściskał za rękę, zapraszał zawsze - „Przyjdźże do nas znowu!”. A i w domu, kiedy słyszał, że siostry obmawiają, ośmieszają Korduskiewicza, ujmował się za nim z zapałem: - Cicho wy, głupie! Żeby go oto Bóg natchnął do żeniaczki z którą, los byłby! Jedynak, weźmie po ojcu dobry szmat roli... Dokądże wy tu na kupie będziecie siedziały? Siostry się oburzały wtedy, a z nimi – matka - „Gdzieżby też porządna panna chciała takiego mruka, niedojdę? Lepiej się powiesić!”. Wtedy Franek wybuchał, lżył, łajał siostry, wymyślał im od „darmozjadów, wałkoniów, nicponiów”, mówił, że żadna z nich „niegodna Korduskiewicza pocałować w piętę”. Trwało to ze trzy miesiące i siostry mówiły między sobą - „Pięknego mamy braciszka! Stary – to jeszcze anioł”. Któregoś dnia Teterzak długo rozmawiał z Witalisem na podwórku, a kiedy wszedł potem do izby, oczy mu się świeciły radośnie. Założył w tył ręce, stanął przed Marynią i rzekł: - Słuchaj no, los cię ogromny spotyka! Przyjdzie tu jutro stary Korduskiewicz i wedle zwyczaju będzie o ciebie prosił ojca, matki dla Witalisa. Żachnęła się Marynia. Huknęła ze złością: - Cóż sobie ten mazgaj myśli? Z tobą się umawia, a mnie nie pyta! Osioł jeden, gawron, ślamazara! Nie chcę, nie potrzebuję! - Musisz! - krzyknął Franek i tupnął nogą, aż się ściany zatrzęsły. - Jak nie, to fora z mojego domu! - Dom jest nie tylko twój, do sióstr także i do mnie należy! - zawołała Flora. - Skoro należy, to dalej, do roboty, próżniaki! Ja jeden nie myślę się dla was zarabiać i gzić się tu tym małpom nie pozwolę! Znalazł się, Bogu dzięki, taki głupi, że chce jedną wziąć, a ta oślica powiada mi - „Nie chcę”. Oo, na moim karku chce jej się siedzieć! Nie dosiedzisz, gałganico, żebyś na głowie stawała! Chłopa ci daję, jego sobie osiodłaj! Krzyczał, hałasował, zapienił się jak wściekły. Na te wrzaski stary Tetera stanął we drzwiach lekko je uchylając; ale gniewny syn poskoczył do niego i starzec z pośpiechem drzwi zamknął. Po takim zajściu Marynia zalewała się łzami, nic nie jadła, przez całą noc nie spała, a matka i siostry pobudzały ją do stawiania oporu. Jakież było zdziwienie wszystkich, gdy nazajutrz: oznajmiła, że Witalisowi odda swą rękę! - Zmarnuję sobie życie – mówiła smętnym głosem – ale przynajmniej tego psa-Franka nie będę miała na oczach! Wyglądała jak chodzące poświęcenie, dawała narzeczonemu do zrozumienia, że mu robi nadzwyczajny zaszczyt, łaskę, i poszła z nim do ołtarza. Drugie poprawne wydanie Flory wyszło na światło dzienne. Zając/XXV